


aw fuck yeah, SMUT

by SweetTeaAndSex



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oh My God, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Shaggy - Freeform, Smut, a little fluff, owo, scooby, uwu, velma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaAndSex/pseuds/SweetTeaAndSex
Summary: she gets the fuck





	aw fuck yeah, SMUT

Blood-curdling screams emitted from the T.V. as I curled back into him, he slipped his arm around my waist while I rested my legs on top of his. The movie cut back to the murderer which caused me to jump slightly and Shaggy to hold me tighter. I took my left hand and intertwined it with his right and he concurrently snaked his left hand up my soft cotton shirt, causing my emotions to completely. He began with squeezing over top my silky black bra, though, I could barely feel it through the thick padding so he slipped his hand underneath it, he gently squeezed before deciding to focus on rubbing my nipple causing a ripple of low moans to trickle from my mouth. He licked his lips, slipping his hand out from my bra and trailed it down to the hem of my pants, I leaned back giving him a sloppy kiss on his chin, he returns one on my forehead with a smirk. I let go of his hand and raised it over my head to give him full range, he took his now free right hand, and slipped it under my bra and began to massage my right breast. With his left simultaneously trying to unbutton my jeans, after succeeding he slid his hand under my lace black panties. I bit my lip, and a realization hit me, Scooby was still outside and at any moment…He skimmed his fingers along my soaking wet folds and began to play with my heat, stroking and teasing. ¨We should take this back to my room before Scooby comes in and sees us.¨ He retracted his hands and picked me up bridal style.  
¨Yeah, probably.¨ He brought me back to my room and gently laid me down on the bed, and promptly began to tear my jeans off. I helped him by shimmying them off the best I could and eventually they were removed and tossed, he followed that up with removing his shirt and getting on his knees. My face became a scarlet red as he slowly started to remove my panties leaving my coochie in the open, he looked up at me, meeting my eyes and winked whistle I happily spread my legs for him. Licking, soft playful biting, and so much more! I was so close, but he pulled away noting my disappointed reaction he smiled that soft gummy smile. ¨Im sorry sweetheart, I hope this will make up for it-¨ He proceeded to unzip his pants and my oh my, was that a beautiful sight. Taking his sweet ol´ time he discarded his bottoms and now was only left standing bare naked in front of me, I tore off my shirt and he practically pounced on me. My heart racing as he hastily put on a condom and plunged himself into me. Never in my life could I have ever fantasized so much pleasure to be possible, as he continued to thrust into me, he reached down and grabbed my breast and fondled it. As he pounded into me I could feel myself getting closer, and closer until I whimpered a low moan of his name, though soon to follow suit, he speed up before panting out ¨Oh god, Velma¨ and coming. He pulled out and rolled over so he could lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck I pulled up the covers over us and we laid there for the rest of the day cuddling.


End file.
